448 Significance Infectious diseases, including HIV, can result in death. Vaccines remain the best approach to preventing infectious diseases. A better understanding of the factors which enhance immune responses may make it possible to develop such vaccines. Chemokines are molecules, which regulate the traffic of immune cells in tissues. Thus, chemokines have a central role in any immune response. Objectives In this study, we sought to determine if a chemokine could increase the systemic immune responses to a viral antigen. Results Four animals were immunized intradermally with an SIV antigen, p55. Two animals received 100ug of MIP at the time of immunization. During a 4 month observation period the number of T-cell proliferative responses and the antibody titers in both group of animals were similar. Future Directions Studies are continuing in order to determine if there is a better protocol for eliciting immune responses using chemokines as adjuvants. KEY WORDS immune responses, adjuvants FUNDING NIH Grant RR00169